


疼痛在靠近爱的地方愈演愈烈

by black_f73



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	疼痛在靠近爱的地方愈演愈烈

       她们聊起这个话题的时候Erik并不在场，并不是真的不在场的那种不在场，他在墙后的阴影里坐着，骗自己是在找一个安静的地方思考下一步的动向，然后Raven和Emma的声音响了起来，她们听起来像是在进行一些顺道上的交谈，就是那种不怎么把彼此放在心上的两个人在顺道上进行的交谈，因为并未放在心上，于是总有种极具伤害的真实在里面。

  
       “…我们没有太多可选择的余地，”Emma的声音从这句开始变得清晰起来，像冷脆的薄冰，没有丝毫的真情实意，“但你不一样，你还是个小女孩，你有你那些纯洁的变种人小朋友，如果说你是为了Magneto，我承认，他很火辣，但恐怕比起你，我想他更希望站在他身边的是你的哥哥。”

  
      Erik让手里的硬币在指尖转了一轮，缺少了致命的目标让金属的温度有些冰冷，但他仍然保留了这个习惯，Erik承认Emma说的最后一句话，他用了很长的时间来逃避，拒绝，面对然后接受，但这仍让他心痛，尤其是当别人提起时，他发现他比自己以为的还要想念Charles。

  
      “也许我只是想要疼痛按到底的感觉，而Charles太温柔了，”Raven的声音有些喃喃的自语在里面，“他总是告诉我真实的我精妙绝伦却让我隐于所谓的正常之下，我明白这是为什么，但这种明白有时只会让人更加的愤怒。Charles太了解我了，我也一样了解他，”她的声音里带着某种哀伤的笑意，“我想要留下来，但我留下来只会是因为我爱Charles，这会让他陷入自责永远不会原谅他自己。”

  
      她以为这会换来Emma嘲弄的冷笑，但没有，她只是点了点头，

  
      “Erik就像把尖刀，他会扫除所有让他感到伤害和愤怒的事，比起Shaw，他有更值得跟随的地方，至少，能存在的更加长久一些。”

  
      “而Charles只想拥抱他们。”Raven长长的叹了口气，“我猜这就是他们之间发生的事，我曾以为Erik所做的只是因为他没有Charles喜欢他那样喜欢Charles，但不，这无关感情的程度，只是事实便是如此，总有一天Erik会在Charles张开双手的时候捅到他的心底去，”她哀伤的说，“我只希望我不会活着看到那一天到来。”

  
      “Poor Girl。”Emma简短而冷淡的为这次对话划上了句号，她们的声音像来时那样消失在顺道之上的尽头。

      Erik仍然坐在墙后的阴影处，他早已忘记呼吸，直到手掌上一阵钝裂的疼痛传来，在他意识清醒过来之前那枚硬币就已经穿入了他的血肉，Erik盯着掌心那扩散开来的血迹，却只是把它延续了下去，筋骨一层层的断裂，极其缓慢的，就像那天借由Shaw的头骨穿过Charles的大脑，那是数倍于此的疼痛，硬币最终掉落在草地上，再也无法被拾起。

      总有一天他会在Charles张开双手的时候捅进他的心底去。

      Erik听见某种液体滴落在硬币上的声音，还有某种受伤野兽般的破碎声。

  
      只希望他不会活着看到那一天的到来。


End file.
